Shopping with Seifer
by dreamninja
Summary: Olette lost her regular shopping partner because of Seifer and now he has to pay


Olette was walking with Pence and Hayner like usual when Seifer and his gang walked up.

"Well hello slackers"Seifer said crossing his arms.

"What do you want"Hayner asked frowning and getting into a fighting stance.

"You two gotta follow us y'know"Rai said pointing to Pence and Hayner.

"Why"Pence asked.

"What's the big idea"Hayner yelled obviously extremely ticked off.

"The shopkeeper at the accessory shop has a job for you two"Seifer explained. Olette frowned when the guys left there went her shopping partners.

"What's that look for"Seifer asked when he saw Olette glaring at him.

"You just took my shopping partners"she said.

"Shopping partners that's what this is about"Seifer asked laughing.

"If they aren't gonna come I guess you have to"Olette said looking up at Seifer. He wanted to laugh at how determined she was about such an insignificant thing.

"No way y'know"Rai said.

"Never"Fuu said.

"Guys I got this"Seifer said looking at his friends. They nodded and walked off in the other direction even though they were confused.

"You have my attention"he said looking back at her once Fuu and Rai were gone. She smiled and walked off in the other direction towards all the shops. Once they got closer Seifer pointed to a lingerie store.

"Let's shop there"he said pointing to the store.

"Seifer"she said blushing as they instead walked into another store. This store was obviously a lot more her style with shorts and tank tops like the one she had on. She grabbed a few things and made Seifer hold them as she continued to look.

"Hmm I wonder what you're favorite color is"Seifer said as he looked in his hand at a pile of orange things.

"Green obviously"she said smiling at him. He just smirked and rolled his eyes this was not how he pictured his day going. After grabbing a few things she went over to the changing room. Seifer tried to follow her in but Olette stopped him.

"Nice try"she said before pushing him outside of the room then the door slammed in his face. He just sighed sitting outside the changing room on the floor. What had he gotten himself into? When she emerged again she was in an orange simple tank top with white stripes.

"What do you think"Olette asked.

"Eh"Seifer said shrugging.

"Seifer you're supposed to help me"she said frowning as she stomped her foot down and put her hands on her hips.

"You want my help fine i'll go get stuff"he said back. He smirked as he got up and walked away leaving her there shocked. "And not that one you look like a mom"he said over his shoulder. She frowned going back into the dressing room she was too young to be a mom. Her taste was stylish or at least she thought so until she looked in the mirror again he was right this was something her mom would wear. Then she heard a knock on the door and found Seifer waiting with new clothes.

"I even found them all in orange"he said as he handed her the pile.

"Thanks"she said taking the clothes. She was shocked that he actually went to get more clothes she figured he was leaving. She looked at the clothes and frowned they were skimpier than what she normally wore but that wasn't hard considering she dressed kinda like a boy. She decided to try on one of the shirts along with some blue jean shorts he brought. Once she had t on she blushed. The top was a crop top that showed off a bit of her stomach and the shorts were kinda short to.

"You done yet"Seifer asked since it had been a bit and he was getting impatient.

"Seifer you pervert"she said blushing.

"Cmon out let me see"he said. He was shocked when the door actually opened and damn it was a sight to see. She wouldn't make eye contact with him and she had her hands in front of her trying to adjust her outfit. He whistled and her face just got redder. Then she rushed back into the changing room.

"It really did look cute"Seifer said from his spot on the floor. Once she was back into the room she looked in the mirror. She had to admit it did look a lot more like what other girls her age wore and she did look pretty good. Who knows maybe she could wear it once or twice. After that she tried on a few more things and bought that one outfit along with a few more. Once they left the store Olette looked back at Seifer.

"So lingerie store now"Seifer asked pointing to the store again.

"Actually you're free to go"she said back.

"Really"he asked back shocked.

"Unless you would like to try on a bra for yourself"she said back.

"I'll pass"he said shaking his head.

"Well thanks for your help Seifer. You're more helpful than Pence or Hayer"she said.

"Don't go telling everyone that you'll ruin my reputation"he said back smiling. It was true the way he treated her would have definitely earned him so questioning stares if anyone saw.

"Can't have people knowing you're a pervert"she said back. "Or are you more afraid they will call you a softie"she added smiling.

"Next time I see you I hope you'll wear that outfit I picked"he said winking before leaving. He had not gone soft for anyone especially that girl there was no way.


End file.
